Sandy Williams
Sandy Williams is the daughter of Detective John Williams. She becomes involved with his investigation of a severed ear when her friend, Jeffrey Beaumont becomes involved. Biography After Jeffrey Beaumont found a severed ear in a field, Sandy met him just outside of her home, and she filled him in on details pertaining to the case, specifically that a woman singer was somehow involved. She showed Jeffrey to the apartment building where the singer lived and they turned back as Jeffrey became reacquainted to his hometown. The next day, Jeffrey picked Sandy up from school to take her to Arlene's Diner. At the diner, he told her his plan to get into the singer's diner, with him posing as a pest control worker and her as a Jehovah's Witness to distract the singer. After telling Jeffrey the singer's name, Dorothy Vallens, the plan was set into motion. However, a man in a yellow suit went to the door before she reached it, apparently doing her job for her. Jeffrey later convinced her to cancel her date with her boyfriend Mike to go to the Slow Club, where Vallens sang "Blue Velvet" and "Blue Star." They went back to the apartment, where Jeffrey snuck in, with Sandy honking the car horn to warn him when Dorothy was arriving. The next night, Jeffrey told Sandy that Dorothy was being forced to perform favors for a man named Frank Booth in exchange for the continued safety of her kidnapped husband and son. Sandy then told Jeffrey of a dream she had where a dark world was brought light from robins that represented love. Jeffrey picked Sandy up from school again to take her to the diner, where he told her of his spying on Frank and his accomplices, having discovered a criminal underground. The two express their attraction to each other with a kiss and Sandy expresses her worries. The next morning, Jeffrey called Sandy, telling her that she could no longer be involved in the investigation, as it was too dangerous. That night, a battered Jeffrey came to inform Sandy's father of his findings. After Jeffrey left, Detective Williams stated that he hoped she was not involved in any way. The following Friday, Jeffrey came to pick up Sandy for their planned date. However, Jeffrey began acting strange when her father's partner, Tom Gordon showed up. They went to a party where they expressed their love to each other on the dance floor as "Mysteries of Love" played. On the way back to her home, they were chased by Mike, who wished to fight Jeffrey, but the fight was interrupted when a nude and dazed Dorothy Vallens showed up. They took her to the Williams' home to call an ambulance. There, Dorothy indicated that Jeffrey had been sleeping with her, much to Sandy's disgust. However, she quickly forgave him and he told her to have her father send police to Dorothy's apartment. Worried about Jeffrey, she wondered, "Where's my dream?" She called the police, who did not know her father's whereabouts. She eventually found her father and reached Dorothy's apartment with him just after Jeffrey shot Frank in the head, killing him. Soon after, on a bright and sunny day, Sandy called Jeffrey in for lunch. Jeffrey's aunt Barbara then pointed out to them a robin with a bug gripped in its beak. Category:Characters